


The Mexico City Wild Wings As Flings One Francisca K. Beans Has Had

by atlatl_vertebra



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mexico City Wild Wings, Multi, Other, less canonical than blaseball usually is, yong-mullen friendship agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlatl_vertebra/pseuds/atlatl_vertebra
Summary: What's it like to date Fran Beans?  Let the entire active roster of the s12 Mexico City Wild Wings tell you, in their own words
Relationships: Fran Beans/the entire active roster of the Mexico City Wild Wings, Joshua Watson/Brock Watson, Summers Preston/Stephanie Winters
Kudos: 9





	The Mexico City Wild Wings As Flings One Francisca K. Beans Has Had

**BW:** I am sure you - or at least your viewers - are familiar with police procedurals or detective novels or _literally any media_ where two folks in a high-stress employment situation find themselves growing closer over time? Yeah, we both decided that was bullshit and went out as soon as possible instead, to head _that_ off.

[inaudible]

**BW:** Oh, no no no. The tattoos were much later. What kind of date do you take me for?

* * *

**JW:** Oh, Brock still thinks this is **very** funny, but I didn't know it even _was_ a date until, sheesh, a _week_ after the fact?

[laughter in distance] 

**JW:** Look!!! _All y'all_ were VERY ACCOMMODATING when I first got here! How was I supposed to know that's not how you treat **_every_** duly-elected government official???

* * *

**BG:** Oh goodness, that was a _date_?

* * *

**MP:** Oh, yeah, the Fransisca K. Beans tour of Mexico City, yeah.  
**YW:** (Oh my God was that how she phrased it. Oh my _God._ )

**MP:** That’s how it _felt_. Real tourist-y adjacent.  
**YW:** Tacky souvenirs and all?

**MP:** Oh like _you_ had the time of your life when your number was up.  
**YW:** You don’t know! I never told you anything!

**MP:** Uh-huh. Sounds scintillating.  
**YW:** Hey, first dates are allowed to be boring. That’s how you figure out if it’s worth a second.

**MP:** And was it?  
**YW:** ~A gentleman never kisses and tells.~ 

**YW:** ...but, dang, did you really have that bad a time?

**MP:** Naw, I’m just being hard on her now that I _know_ she could’ve done better. If you’re watching this, Fran, maybe wait until after someone gets _off_ the plane before trying to sweep them off their feet?  
**YW:** Aha, so it _was_ worth a second.

**MP:** ~A gentleman never kisses and tells.~  
**YW:** Mhmm.

**MP:** … you forgot to ready the cannons for the podcast didn’t you.  
**YW:** Mhmm!

* * *

**LH:** < As it turns out, we don't have much in common. No further comment. > _*(translated from LSM)_

* * *

**RC:** Oh. Uh. Well. Long story short, we're now... barred... from _every_ sushi place... in the entire district.…

* * *

**SP:** I think she first phrased it as a double date?  
**SW:** Which was super weird cuz it was **just** her-

**SP:** No, see, I think she made a gunshow pun about it?  
**SW:** Oh God, _did_ she? Must’ve blocked that one out.

**SP:** Maybe it was about swords and scabbards, I dunno. You must’ve thought it was at least a little funny since you said “yes”-  
**SW:** No way, I thought **you** were the one who said yes?

**SP:** Anyway, we had a good time!  
**SW:** Yeah Fran’s rad. We can chill whenever. Maybe not as a date though.

**SP:** Oh for sure not as a date.  
**SW:** Unless she actually brings someone else along next time. Even that’s a maybe though.

**SP:** Depends on how rad _they_ are.  
**SW:** Definitely.

* * *

[Axel Cardenas could not be located for comment.]

* * *

**SR:** Aw, Fran’s a peach! Really knows how to cut a rug – in more ways than one, yanno? But you didn’t hear that from li’l ol’ me.

* * *

**RD:** What’s a smooch between roommates every now and then? Ain’t nothin’ more than that!

* * *

**CB:** Oh yeah Fran’s treated me lots of times!!! Sometimes she even gets me a gift when it’s **not** my birthday!

[inaudible]

**CB:** What?

[inaudbile]

**CB:** Sorry _señor_ , but I don’t understand the question? I love everyone on the team!!!

[inaudible]

**CB:** Oh, I don’t know if you should be asking that! Some people get _mad_ about it. You don’t want people to get _mad_ at you, do you?

[inaudible; feed cuts out abruptly]

* * *

**CS:** You might be surprised to find out that not every relationship is romantic.

[inaudible]

**CS:** Oh, is _that_ what this is for? Then, let me tell you a secret; come closer.

**CS:** Closer.

**CS:** ...you will never know a **_fraction_** of what I know about everyone Fran knows.


End file.
